


shut up (make me)

by stilinskiwolf (jawnwatson)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, S4 compliant (sort of), door sex, soft dick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnwatson/pseuds/stilinskiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shut up. His face was beginning to feel numb where it was pressed against the door, but that was rapidly becoming less and less of a concern in the face of the slightly confused boner he was pressing against the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up (make me)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not write fic after that scene with bb!Derek pushing Stiles against the door. This is the porniest thing I've ever written. Ignores the whole Malia/Stiles thing, because I do what I want.
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to my beta John, who beat this into shape for me really quickly! All mistakes are my own.

Stiles grunted as his face hit the door, turning his head so his cheek was pressed against it instead of his nose. Behind him, weird alternate universe Derek pressed in close, spitting and snarling angrily. Not that Stiles could blame him, but come on. Priorities. Little Derek needed to stay out of the way long enough for Scott to figure out what they were going to do.  
  
“Look,” Stiles said, voice muffled by the door. “I didn’t lie. I omitted certain truths. Vital truths, now that I’m thinking about it.”  
  
Little Derek made no reply, just pushed in against Stiles’s back, one hand shoving into Stiles’s hair and curling there. His head jerked just barely back, and Stiles groaned at the pressure. The body behind him stilled, and Stiles felt his face flush hot.  
  
“Oh,” Derek said softly, and Stiles resisted the urge to brain himself on the conveniently located door. He opened his mouth, prepared to say something - anything - to smooth over his embarrassment, but Derek spoke again first.  
  
“You like that?” The hand in Stiles’s hair tightened, little prickles of heady pressure in his scalp intensifying. Derek’s body moved closer, and it was weird - so weird - to have all of that slim frame pressed against him. Little Derek was noticeably less bulky than his adult counterpart, chest less developed and arms less thick.  
  
Stiles was jerked out of his thoughts when something hard pressed against his ass.  
  
“Is that a ring in your pocket, or - “ he started, and Derek’s hips pressed against his ass harder. Stiles shut up. His face was beginning to feel numb where it was pressed against the door, but that was rapidly becoming less and less of a concern in the face of the slightly confused boner he was pressing against the door. The hard line of Derek’s cock pressed against his ass as Derek ground forward. A pair of lips ghosted over Stiles’s neck, and the hand in his hair pulled his face back a few inches.  
  
Stiles shivered at the soft touches traveling up his neck, outright moaning when his ear was nibbled gently before Derek’s mouth fastened itself to his neck. Throughout, Derek’s hips never stopped grinding against his ass in a slow, intoxicating rhythm.  
  
“Fuck,” Stiles gasped, and Derek pulled back.  
  
“Do you want me to stop?” He sounded as out of breath as Stiles felt, like just touching Stiles was doing _things_ to him.  
  
“No.” Stiles said vehemently, and he felt more than heard the chuckle that Derek let out. A mouth drifted closer to his ear. He could feel Derek’s mouth move when he murmured “stay still” against the shell of Stiles’s ear, and then his back was cold again as Derek disappeared into Scott’s room.  
  
He was only gone for a moment, and when he returned he slid right into his previous place, one hand in Stiles’s hair with a grip tight enough to sting and the other holding up a bottle in front of Stiles’s face.  
  
“Is that Scott’s?” Stiles asked, making a face at the half-empty bottle. Derek growled.  
  
“Do you want me to fuck you, or not?”  
  
Stiles whimpered, shoving his face against the door for a moment before replying.  
  
“Yes. Definitely yes. To the fucking. Yes to that.”  
  
Derek shoved the lube into Stiles’s hand, and then his newly freed hand immediately began fumbling with the zipper on Stiles’s jeans. Within moments he had Stiles’s pants around his ankles. Derek stepped away, and Stiles couldn't help the bereft noise he made when Derek’s hand left his hair. Derek made a soft noise, tugging the lube out of Stiles’s hand and then dropping it at the ground by his feet. Then, Derek pulled Stiles’s hips back and pressed him forward so his ass was shoved out and his head pressed farther down against the door. Derek’s hands came to rest on either side of Stiles’s hips, thumbs hooking into his underwear and dragging them slowly over the curve of his ass.  
  
Derek made a soft noise when Stiles’s ass was completely exposed, hands briefly pulling apart his cheeks to expose his hole to the cool air of Scott’s room. His hands slid up Stiles’s back and under his shirt briefly, before he pulled away to grab the lube. Stiles heard the snick of the cap opening, and then there was a cool touch at his hole, Derek’s thumb rubbing against his rim slick and insistent. Stiles groaned, pressing his forehead against the door.  
  
“Where the fuck did you learn how to use those fingers?” He gasped, shutting his eyes. Little Derek shrugged.  
  
“I have an internet connection and an ass.” Derek said, and Stiles’s brain may have temporarily shorted out at the thought of that, Derek on his back with his fingers buried in his ass -  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the introduction of Derek’s finger to his ass, twisting slickly inside of him. Derek wasted no time pressing in a second finger, the digits stretching his hole slowly at first, but picking up pace until Stiles was begging, little broken sobs and murmured plea’s dropping from his mouth.  
  
“Can’t wait to fuck you.” Derek said, pressing up against Stiles’s back. A third finger was prodding at his hole. When it slipped in next to the others, a tight, hot feeling spread through Stiles’s body.  
  
“Now. Derek, shit, now.” Stiles gasped, pressing back against the fingers still fucking in and out of his hole.  
  
Derek’s fingers slid out of him gently, and Stiles could hear the rasp of his zipper coming down and then Derek cursing.  
  
“What? What’s the problem?” Stiles asked, turning his head.  
  
“I don’t have a condom.” Derek said, brow furrowing. Stiles shook his head.  
  
“It doesn’t matter. It’s fine. Just come fuck me. Like, yesterday.” Derek grinned, and his non-lube covered hand slid into Stiles’s hair again, guiding his face to the door. There was a wet noise as Derek slicked his cock, and then a hot pressure at Stiles’s hole. Then suddenly, the hand in his hair tightened and jerked, and at the same time Derek’s cock slide all the way in. Derek’s other hand gripped Stiles’s hip, and Stiles’s face pressed against the door as Derek began to fuck him in earnest.  
  
Stiles felt pinned. He tried moving, pushing back to Derek’s thrusts, but between the hand in his hair and the one on his hip there wasn’t much for him to do. Derek didn’t seem to need it anyway, content to use his grip on Stiles to pull him where he wanted him. Each slide of Derek’s cock was a punch of pleasure straight to Stiles’s dick.  
  
The grip in Stiles’s hair was good, so good that when it disappeared he couldn’t stop the little sound he made. Derek made a soothing noise, and his hand wrapped around Stiles’s hip so he could pull Stiles’s ass back farther.  
  
His fingers were most certainly going to leave bruises, but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care when Derek’s hips were snapping forward so quickly and with enough force to press his face even harder into the door.  
  
The new angle had Derek hitting his prostate dead-on with every thrust. It was almost too much, intense sensation sparking through Stiles every time Derek’s dick hit that spot inside of him. The drag as he pulled out again was good too, brushing against his prostate in prolonged contact that had Stiles sobbing and scrabbling at the door.  
  
It came as a surprise to Stiles when he came without so much as a touch to his own cock. His ass tightened and it felt a little bit like he was going to break apart. Derek stilled behind him, mouth pressed to the back of Stiles’s neck.  
  
“You okay?” He murmured, caressing the side of Stiles’s neck. Stiles nodded, keeping head pressed against the door.  
  
“Okay,” Derek said. “Okay, I’m just gonna - “ and he thrust once, slowly. Little aftershocks of pleasure thrummed through Stiles, but nothing unmanageable. He nodded against the door, and that seemed to be all of the encouragement Derek needed to start moving again, taking his pleasure from Stiles’s body.  
  
It didn’t take long for Derek to finish, a flood of slick come filling Stiles up. It was kind of obscene how much there was, but Stiles supposed it was a werewolf thing. Derek pulled out slowly, like he was reluctant to leave. Stiles couldn’t blame him - his ass was awesome.  
  
Stiles turned around, looking down. Derek’s soft cock was just sitting there, covered in come and resting against his jeans. Stiles licked his lips, then looked up at Derek. Derek’s face was focused completely on Stiles’s mouth. He grinned.  
  
“Oh really?” Stiles said, and Derek’s eyes slid up to his again. Stiles grabbed Derek’s shoulders and pressed him against the door, sliding down to his knees. Derek made a choked off noise and Stiles grinned, leaned forward to lick a stripe through the mess on Derek’s cock.  
  
Stiles kept his touch gentle, using little kitten licks to clean the come from Derek’s cock. When he finished, he slid the entire thing into his mouth, sucking gently. He doubted that he could have done it had Derek been fully hard - his experience in the sex department up until today amounted to a few makeout session and one memorable night in the Jungle’s bathroom - but Derek’s soft cock was a perfect fit for his mouth.  
  
Stiles kept at it until Derek made a pained noise, grabbing at Stiles’s hair to pull him off of his cock. Stiles looked up at Derek, who was making a sort of constipated face at him. Stiles leaned forward for one last lick and Derek twitched, tugging him away again. He was smiling, and it made Stiles acutely aware of how much he missed the older Derek.  
  
Stiles stood, wincing at the feeling of come dripping out of his hole. His pants were a mess around his feet. Stiles pulled them up, ready to go to the bathroom and do his own walk of shame through Scott’s house. Derek gave him an unreadable look, pulling him closer by the hand for a soft kiss. Guilt flooded through Stiles - this Derek wasn’t his Derek, although they were the same person.  
  
“You are going to kill me.” He sighed, and Derek gave him a confused look.  
  
“What do you mean?” He asked, and Stiles’s eyes widened.  
  
“Uh,” he said, but his phone rang just in time. He lunged across the room for it. Scott’s name flashed on the screen, and Stiles sighed in relief.  
  
“Time to go, Miguel.” Stiles said cheerfully, buttoning up his pants and then answering the call. “The alpha awaits.” Scott started talking in his ear, something about the school and Peter and all hell breaking loose. Derek was still staring at him.  
  
“Aren't you going to clean the come out of your ass first?” He asked, and Stiles choked, hanging up the phone on Scott’s scandalized “What?”  
  
He glared at little Derek, who just grinned smugly back at him.  
  
“Wait here. Don’t move.” Stiles said, opening the door and jogging down the hallway. Halfway there he doubled back, glaring through Scott’s door. Derek was still standing there, pants now zipped up.  
  
“I thought you might have left.” Stiles said, frowning. Derek shrugged.  
  
“Next time we do this, maybe I can eat you out after.” He said, and Stiles spluttered, eyes narrowing.  
  
“You’re lucky Scott needs us.” He said, and Derek’s laughter followed him all the way to the bathroom.


End file.
